giganticfandomcom-20200223-history
Rutger/Hero
Abilities is up, you regain 10 shield per hit. |name-l=Clawing for Shield |skill-l=While shielded, hits grant more . (20 per hit) |name-r=Digging Deeper |skill-r=Hits have . (40%) |name-ll=Granite Aura |skill-ll=While shielded, hits grant +10 to you and allies near you. |name-lr=Rockslide |skill-lr=While shielded, hits grant +15% . (3s) |name-rl=Dodging is Critial |skill-rl='DODGE+LMB/RT:' Your attacks and raise your crit chance to 100%. |name-rr=Laceration |skill-rr='JUMP+LMB/RT:' Hitting in the with your attacks inflicts . (30 dmg/s, 3s)}} enemies. (-20% movement speed, 1s) Final hit enemies. |name-l=Shaky Ground |skill-l=First two hits inflict . (-30% movement speed, 1s) |name-r=Spike Damage |skill-r=Final hit deals +200 . |name-ll=After Effects |skill-ll=First two hits also enemies. (-25% damage, 5s) |name-lr=Great Barrier |skill-lr=With shield, first two hits restore 50 per enemies hit. |name-rl=Rocked to the Core |skill-rl=Final hit also inflicts . (-10 armor, 3s) |name-rr=Pushing for Focus |skill-rr=Final hit enemies further and grants additional .}} and restore 150 . (2s) TAP Q/LB AGAIN: Emerge from the ground early. |name-l=Protective Plating |skill-l='BURROW' restores additional . (100 shield per second) |name-r=Seismic Activity |skill-r='Q/LB,Q/LB:' Burrow to targeted location and attack in a radius. enemies. Increases cooldown by 5s |name-ll=Salt of the Earth |skill-ll='BURROW' also restores over time. (10 stamina/s) |name-lr=Burrowed Time |skill-lr='BURROW' lasts 1 second longer. |name-rl=Give Me The Slowdown |skill-rl='Q/LB,Q/LB:' On hit, inflicts . (2s) |name-rr=Eruption |skill-rr='Q/LB,Q/LB:' when emerging and enemies further.}} . |name-ll=Rock of Ages |skill-ll=Wall duration increased by another 0.5s. |name-lr=Garrison |skill-lr=The wall grants +10 to you and nearby allies. (5s) |name-rl=Cracks in the Foundation |skill-rl=Explosion inflicts . (3s) |name-rr=Mineral Heavy |skill-rr=Explosion briefly enemies. (0.5s)}} enemies away and dealing . (300/450/600) Grants +40 and . |name-l=Hardy |skill-l=25% . F/LS+RT,LMB/RT: 50% after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die) |name-r=Ready to Rock |skill-r=While shielded, gain +10% basic attack . |name-ll=Battle Ready |skill-ll=+10% front , additional +5% while attacking. |name-lr=Hardened Resolve |skill-lr=Increased shield health. (+200) |name-rl=Life Line |skill-rl=+20% self . When out of , health returns faster. |name-rr=Focus Buffer |skill-rr=While shielded, gain 25% faster.}} Talents . (4s)}} after emerging. (5s) |clash=+5 additional armor for each enemy nearby when emerging. (Maximum: +15, 5s)}} Strategy Rutger is duty-bound stone warden of the land, and will protect it whatever the cost. He is a loyal attack-type tank with abilities that revolve around earth manipulation. Though it may seem that Rutger is a low-mobility character, his ability Q/LB BURROW proves that wrong. management, along with this ability allows him to get in and out of combat rather quickly, as well as provide him with an escape route from oncoming enemy attacks. He may be mistaken to be invincible due to his substantial amount of his “natural” , but don't be mistaken. Keep in mind that once its gone, the only thing keeping you alive is his extremely low health, which can destroyed by most characters instantaneously. To keep this from happening remember to always use Q/LB BURROW not just for escape, but also to regain shield when it is just about done. Tips and Tricks *While sufficiently tanky, players who pick up Rutger should keep a close eye on their health bar. If Rutger’s shield is broken he becomes significantly more vulnerable, as his health pool is not very large. When your shield is broken, it might be a good idea to disengage. *The E/RB ROCK BARRIER skill is great at controlling the battlefield and splitting up your enemies. Use it to block foes as they attempt to escape, or use it to aid your own escape by walling off a choke point on your way through. Be careful, though: your wall can also block your own teammates! If your wall placement is questionable, tap E/RB again to remove the wall. *If you start to take a lot of damage in a fight, it can be wise to take a breather by using your Q/LB BURROW skill. This will make you temporarily invulnerable and will give you a chance to restore some of your shield. Clever use of this skill can extend fights long enough for your other skills to come off cooldown. *Your skill can be used in many different ways. As a movement skill, it’s great for closing the gap and escaping from fights. In the middle of a fight, it can be used to disrupt the enemy team by bowling your way through as many enemies as possible. Category:Hero Stats and Skills